


Nature

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, and isaac's warped view of loyalty and love, features dracula being a hungry vampire, lmao this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Isaac nearly falls victim to a bout of Dracula's blood thirst.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Posted it on my tumblr and wanted to post it here! Let me know how i did!

Dracula comes to himself when Isaac is pressed in between he and the wall, stiff as a board and breath caught on his throat. He waits like a captured mouse with his throat nestled in the count’s teeth, and the weight of the vampire’s body laid against him.

He’s nearly limp in the count’s hold, just waiting and _willing_.

There's a sad resignation about him, as if he'd known this would happen eventually. As if he expected it. 

Dracula recoils, and draws a hand to his mouth. He tries to recall what’s occurred in the past five minutes, what he’s done to Isaac. But his memory during his bloodlust is hazy, and he can only infer based on what Isaac looks like. .

And he looks  _disheveled_.

And like two ribbons swirling down his neck, Dracula spots the bites. And immediately, he taste the blood on his tongue. Isaac’s blood–heavy like dirt and thick with magic, like poison. But he must have been desperate. And desperation leads to regret.

Isaac's eyes follow Dracula's, watch as they linger on the neck wound. 

“Isaac.” He breathes, gently, “I’m so…”

“It is fine.” The Forgemaster speaks, after running his fingers over the wound and bringing the hands to his gaze. He surveys the blood, turning his fingers over to further inspect the residue of the wound.

“If it’s you, it’s fine.”

The count is  _horrified_ at Isaac’s willingness to let himself be taken by him. He knows Isaac, he knows what Isaac means when he says this, how much he trust him.

He won’t contribute to the human’s warped view of love, nor will he take advantage of him. 

“Isaac, I don’t ask much of you,” speaks the count, rubbing the blood from his lips, “But the next time I attack you, defend yourself by any means necessary.”

He leaves Isaac with a protest on his lips, stalking down to the dungeon where the human is safe from him.


End file.
